In this light
by cxdmxztxgandthatsallisee
Summary: Duncan is waiting outside Courtney's house dreaming about her, She is inside crying asking herself why he left her. What happens when each discovers that the other is there.


Duncan's POV

I opened my eyes looking out on the water. I was sitting in a boat in the middle of the lake, behind Courtney's house dreaming of the day I could brave up and go over and tell her I left Gwen, I wanted to tell her I was sorry. I could go up know...if only I could bare to stand, I've been siting here for hours, waiting for her. I loved her and she thought I was some low life. I began to sing quietly to myself dreaming she could here me, she could come out and finish the song...

"Everyone's around. No words are coming out, and I can't find my breath. Can we just say the rest with no sound? I know this isn't enough. I still don't measure up. I'm not prepared. It's still never there when you need it. I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone. I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, but I'd be so good to you." I closed my eyes again drifting into my own world again, then I heard it the most beautiful thing I could ever ask for I forced myself to stand

Courtney POV

"Bye Bridgette!"

"Bye courtney I'll see you soon"

I slipped into my room I sat down on my bed I walked over to my small golden box. No one knows about this box, not even Bridgette. All my hopes and dreams in a little box, In there was everything I could ever want, yet I could probably never have. I slipped the small gold key from around my neck and unlocked the box. I paused before opening it. inside there it was looking me in the eyes it still haunts me no matter where I run I can't hide from it. I run my hands over the carefully carved Ridges of the small wooden skull. I couldn't escape it, I can't hide from it, I should do something about it, I loved him, no matter what I said or did he had my heart in his hands...so was Gwen's...that's always been the problem, I wasn't the only one to love him and he diced to try other relationships, I guess I wasn't enough for him.

So why do I love him, after picking up the skull I set it down on the dresser I lifted the note he wrote to me in season two.

_Ha! I was right, you do still like me! _

_admit it Courtney, your mine!_

_If your still reading you want me and you know it!_

_To be fair I love you too._

_I missed you, why would I ever leave you, your perfect!_

_I didn't cheat on you I'm sorry of you still think I did._

_I'll make it up to you tomorrow night at Chris's stupid ass podium._

_ -Duncan_

I looked down at the note wondering what went wrong, well the list went on and on. My mind began to be consumed by memories of us together, and** happy** that was a strange thought. I put the skull and the note away and locked the box. hot tears streaming down my face. I fell on to my bed and started to sob into my pillow thinking to my elf over and over again.

_He's gone, get over it! He loves someone else, now your just one of his ex's.! He could never love you after how you treated him you filthy bitch! Take your heart back, it's your isn't it!_

I then began to sob into my pillow an argument.

_I know he's gone, but he's all I could ever want, money can't buy happiness is right! money can't buy his love! I am not just one of his ex's, I'm his ex who would give up everything for him! I know how I treated him and I'm sorry and I want to make it up to him like he did for me! maybe our night can end as intended this time! My heart is where it belongs!_

My mental argument continued as so.

_Oh really you want to try to relive THAT well come on how'd that work out last time!_

_Alright maybe that didn't go as planned last time, but Beth was about to find us what was I supposed to do!_

_You want to relive the note, just because you can hold on the that memory because of what he said to you!_

_Your saying I can only tolerate that because he said he'd always love me and only me! how low can you get! _

_You know I'm right! _

_Fine I need some air anyway! _

_Whatever you little snob._

I walked out to get some fresh air and some peace and quiet. Then I heard it his voice carrying over the lake with the words to the best song I had ever heard. I remembered when we danced to it one night.

"Everyone's around. No words are coming out, and I can't find my breath. Can we just say the rest with no sound? I know this isn't enough. I still don't measure up. I'm not prepared. It's still never there when you need it. I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone. I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, but I'd be so good to you."

I sang back with all the heart I could put into it "I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the line maybe it's only me maybe I only see what I want. I still have your letter I'm just caught between some one I just imaged, who I am and who I've become. "

Our voices came together for the chorus "I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone. I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, but I'd be so good to you."

I looked out over the water there he was in a small row boat. He was at the shore by my house in no time I ran outside to see him. We met on the beach my arms found there way around his neck, his around my waist. our lips met the way the always used to in a natural movement, We stood wrapped in each others arm in a heated passionate kiss for a few minuets. Before he broke away and whispered in my ear

"Leaving you was a mistake I still mean what I said to you that night."

"Likewise" I whispered in his ear.

We lay'd down on the beach warped in each others arms we stayed there for what seemed to be an hour.

"I'm" I began, he kissed me to end my sentence early

"Life's to short to spend it saying sorry" I set my head on his chest he pulled me a little closer. " want to show you something on the other side of the lake"

"Alright" I said as he helped me stand and helped me into the row boat then he started rowing to the other side"Where are we going" I asked

"You'll see soon princess" he laughed a little when he said that.

When we reached the other shore he walked me into the woods we kept going until We hadn't had a view of my house for minuets. I then saw what he wanted me the see, a small cabin in the middle of the woods. He unlocked the door and whispered to me"see what winning a million dollars can get a guy." The place was fairly small, but beautiful.

"This place is great." I said didn't realize I said that out loud until he had locked the door behind us.

"That is what I was hoping you'd say" He put his arms around my waist and started kissing me strongly, but lovingly the way I liked it. He began to slide his tongue into my mouth massaging mine into his mouth, this continued for awhile we occasionally broke apart for air. After awhile I knew I has going to relive the night after the note, only this time there was no reason for us not to finish what we started, this was my dream come true. In the morning he whispered into my ear "In this light you really look like an angel. I have and will always love sweetheart, I will never question that again."


End file.
